Human Salvation Operation
Human Salvation Operation 'or '''Human Unification Project '''is the final stage of the Purge and serves as the catalyst event to the Downfall of the 0th Multi-Universe timeline. It also serves as the catalyst event to ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Unit-CM 130 Arc and LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc. It's also the prophesied and true Ragnarok of Nordic mythology. The event was almost started by Heis in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Angel Sub-Arc but in smaller and different scale. The Human Salvation is the secret goal of STAR LABS of United States of America and Millennium Syndicate: the forced evolution of humanity through bringing about Ragnarok under their own control. Basic As a result of World War III and the Purge, all humans souls would be gathered into the Iron Bottom Sound, the place where Red Moon Tyrant was kept for 20 years until her release by Katarina Couteau who possessed her body after breaking her sanity; all in order to unite all humans as one being. This would create an existence where nobody existed singularly, but merely as part of the whole. In Human Salvation, the flaws in every living being would be complemented by the strengths in others, thus erasing the insecurities in people's hearts. The original purpose of the project was to bring about the doom of mankind and create a hellish world where all humans would exist to suffer, but after Katarina's Red Moon Tyrant joining the plan, Mina Harker's true evil intentions were replaced to a more sympathetic one where Katarina could live in peace and free from all her depression and insecurity. In truth, its original purpose was to gather all humans souls into one single point where all Blackness of the Prime Earth would be gathered, forming a new demonic being known as ''Darkness'', the future main antagonist of another future sequel, LOTM: Destiny. STAR LABS' Plans While the above explanation is given repeatedly throughout the story, a theory in the latter suggests there is more to Mina's plan for Human Salvation. Red mentions during a conference that she do not need to set aside her human form to use the Blackness as their "own private ark", which seems to contradict the plan of all humans losing their individual forms. Meaning that she would create a world inside of the Blackness, a world of peace where Katarina and all humans being could evolve as one. However, Mina's objectives are greatly expanded upon in the New Concept of LOTM: Sword of Kings. The Classified Information - Mina intend for Human Salvation to only be herself. Rather than unifying all humans into one being, Mina wish to be merged inside the Blackness after destroying the Holyy Artifacts of Prime Earth. By placing her own soul within the body of a godlike being made of Blackness, and destroying the only weapon that can harm the body, she would effectively create an immortal God with human soul which would represent the pinnacle of human existence, and live through all of eternity. Kaitlyn Powell's plan as presented is unconcerned with the rest of humanity and only with herself. While she, Mina Harker and other mortal allies of the Revelation of Qliphoth are to be joined in the Godlike being, all other humans will cease to exist. She planned to use the Darkness with mortal hearts to fight and destroy Spectra, the Supreme God. Trivia''' *The Dead Space franchise features a similar event known as Convergence, wherein all humans infected by a certain virus are brought into a collective body. The video game series centers around fighting the source of this virus, in a manner not dissimilar from the Blackness. Category:Events Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - CM 130 Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc Category:Triggers Hell Category:Eclipse of Hermes Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows